


Only Spider-Man Is Useful

by LilacGalacticFox



Series: Peter Parker One-shots [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacGalacticFox/pseuds/LilacGalacticFox
Summary: Peter Parker had been making the Avenger's weapons and equipment for ages now, and all he ever really wanted was a small thank you.He had always hoped that although Tony found out he 'knew' Spider-Man, he hoped that's not all he was there for.But, things never go to plan for Peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007967
Comments: 18
Kudos: 354





	Only Spider-Man Is Useful

Tony had finally given in. Steve and the other Rogues were allowed to be free, with rules and guidelines of course. The government had agreed that they could be free, but they had to stay in the Avengers Compound, and they had to be under constant surveillance. Sure, even Tony thought it was overkill, but what could he do?

Today was the day that they were arriving, and Steve couldn't help but feel nervous. He had lied to his friend about his own family, and fought each other. But, he knew this was the best option, so he just had to deal with it.

They walk towards the compound, all in a rather large group. Even Natasha, who always looked neutral, looked slightly nervous. Steve sighs and looks towards the front doors of the compound that they were approaching.

Tony steps out, arms crossed and looking serious. He raises an eyebrow at the group as they stop in front of him. Tony then smiles and uncrosses his arms. "So, how was being a criminal, Cap?" Tony teases, a smirk on his lips.

Steve sighs in relief that Tony was back to his usual self, and then he smiles and says, "Looks like you haven't changed much in the time we were gone."

Tony shrugs and chuckles. "Good to have you back, Cap," Tony says, clapping Steve on his shoulder.

Tony then leads them inside the compound and he shows them around, as it had changed since they were last there. He then shows them to their rooms, and lets them get settled in.

**~~~~**

Peter was sat in his lab, working on Bucky's new arm and Black Widow's Widow Bites. He sighs as he writes down equations, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth.

Suddenly a loud knock on his door causes him to jump and bite his tongue. He yelps in pain and takes a swig of his water to clean his mouth. He then calls, "Come in!"

The door opens and he spins in his chair to look who had just entered. He surprised, to say the least, when he looked at his doorway and saw the no-longer rogue team. He quickly gets out of his shocked state and he smiles and says, "Take a seat, guys."

He then spins around and presses a button that produces some chairs from the floor. He then spins around again, and crosses his legs and places his hands on his knees and he smiles at the now seated Avengers, excited that they were coming to meet him, for once. Maybe they were coming to thank him for their weapons, or maybe to actually just talk to him. That's what he hoped anyway.

"What can I do for you?" he asks, tilting his head slightly.

Steve looks him up and down, seemingly looking for something, and then he answers, "Tony told us that you knew Spiderman. We wanted to know who he was, so we could make him an Avenger."

Peter's hope shattered, and his once sparkling eyes dimmed again. His posture slouches, and he sighs saying, "And I've told Mr. Stark before, I can't tell you who he is. It would put him and his loved ones in jeopardy, and plus, he doesn't want to. He's told you a million times."

Sam scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Seriously? We save your a**, and millions of others, all the time, and all we wanna know is that stupid spandex-wearing man's name!"

"It's not spandex!" Peter snaps. He sighs and rubs his temple, and says, "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just.. I hate when people call the suit spandex, I worked hard on that."

Natasha raises an eyebrow and she asks, "You made his suit?"

Peter smiles slightly and leans back in his chair. "'Cause I did. I make all of his stuff, and yours," he replies, pointing behind him to where Bucky's arm was displayed, along with the Widow Bites.

Natasha hums and nods approvingly, then turns back to Steve. The captain then says to Peter, "Would you at least convey my message to him?"

Peter reluctantly nods, his eyes cast down to the floor as he does so. He fiddles with his fingers, which had always been a nervous and awkward habit of his. He then turns around and starts editing his work on the prosthetic arm.

After a few minutes of the others sitting behind Peter, he says, "If there's nothing else, I'm sure you've got more important things to do than watch me write some equations."

He hears some awkward shuffling from behind him, and then a cough and Steve saying, "Right, sorry."

He then hears the door open and then close with a click.

 _So Pathetic. Did you really believe they were here to actually talk to you? You're just Peter Parker, a nobody compared to them,_ he thinks to himself. _The only reason they keep you around is because you 'know' Spiderman, and because you make their weapons. Why even try?_

Tears slide down Peters cheeks and he bites back a sob. He puts his elbows on the table and places his head in his hands, tears falling onto the table.

**~~~~**

Peter was sitting on a rooftop ledge, legs swinging off the side, and eyes scanning the street below him for any crimes. He hums, smelling the scent of Delmar's sandwiches from all the way up there.

His spider-sense then goes off, and he jumps to his feet, turning around to see Captain America and Black Widow. He rolls his eyes behind his mask and he says, "It's still a no, Captain."

"We didn't even ask," Steve replies, staying defensive.

"Yes, well Peter gave me a heads up," he explains, finding it weird to be talking in the third person about himself.

"How did you two even meet?" Natasha questions, eyebrow raised.

"He was going to be robbed, and I saved him. Then he started talking about how he could improve my suit, so I let him. Then we continued meeting after and we hit it off. He's a good guy," he explains shrugging. He then hardens his expression and posture and he says, "So that's why I'm telling you to back off from Peter."

"Excuse me?" Captain America questions.

"You heard me," I reply. "Leave Peter alone. He shouldn't be dragged into this."

They continue to stare at each other for a while, until Peter feels his spider-sense go off again, and he quickly looked down the street to see a mugging.

"Well, the citizens need me," Peter says, walking back to the edge of the building. He then mock solutes and then jumps off the side of the building, swinging towards the mugging.

Steve sighs and says into his comms, "He declined... Again."

**~~~~**

Peter walks through the compound, towards his lab, with his head down, looking at the floor. He hums to a song he was listening to, through his headphones. He sees a group approaching him, but he doesn't look up, just simply walks around them and continues on his way.

A hand then grabs his arm, and he jumps again, spinning, ready to attack. He then sees it was just Clint and he sighs. He turns his music off and puts his headphones away.

He then looks back up at the archer and the other Avengers, then asks, "Is there something I can do for you?"

Clint glares at him and keeps a tight hold on his arm as he asks, "Did you tell Spiderman we were coming to talk to him?"

"Yeah?" Peter replies, raising an eyebrow. He gently pushes the archer's hand off his arm and he explains, "I mean, Captain Rogers did ask me to _'at least convey my message to him'._ "

"You know that's not what we meant," Natasha says, eyes narrowing at the brunette boy.

"Look. I'm sorry that it didn't go as you planned, but I had told you that he didn't want to join," Peter says, subconsciously pushing his bag further up his shoulder, thinking about how the suit was in his bag.

Clint scoffs and glares at the boy and he says, "Fine, if you wanna be like that. Go back to your lonely lab, _kid_."

"Clint," Steve says in a warning tone.

Peter grips his bag tighter and he simply turns on his heal, heading towards his lab, not giving Clint the pleasure of a response from him.

Peter continued towards his lab, his pace quickening with each step. When he got to his lab, he slammed the doors shut behind him. A sob wracks his body, and he slides down the doors, covering his face with his hands.

**~~~~**

Tony and the rest of the Avengers were in the living room discussing their last mission that they finished last week. 

All of a sudden they all heard a loud bang from the table Tony and Bruce were sat at. Everyone jumps, and looks to the cause of the sound.

Peter was stood in front of Tony, hand still on the table from slamming it down. He was frowning, looking at the billionaire.

Tony shakes his head, holding his chest in surprise. "Jesus, Peter. Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack," he complains. "What're you even doing here?"

"I quit," Peter replies, shaving papers towards his former boss that was under his hand.

"What? That's ridiculous," Tony says, his eyebrows furrowing as he looks at the papers, then back up at the brunet.

"No, it really isn't," Peter says, crossing his arms. "I'm fed up of being the one behind the scenes who doesn't get any appreciation."

"Fine, we can change that," Tony replies, shrugging and leaning back in his chair. "You can start helping more, come out of the shadows."

"That's not what I mean!" Peter snaps. 

Tony flinches at Peter's raised voice. He had never heard the boy raise his voice at all, even when he had been angry before.

"I'm sick and tired of doing everything for you idiots, and getting nothing!" Peter explains. "All I ever wanted was just a 'thank you'!"

Tony shakes his head and says, "Of course you've been thanked, kid. Everyone here appreciates what you've done."

"Then why not say it?" Peter questions. "Why not say it to my face?"

Tony goes to say something, but Natasha replies for him, "Because we are busy people, and you're always inside your lab."

"Because if I'm not, I'm either being yelled at for not working," Peter says, pointing it towards Tony. He then looks over to Clint and the other rogues, and he adds, "Or, I'm being chased up about Spiderman and being told off for doing something they asked me to do."

Tony looks over and glares at the others, knowing this was partially their fault too now.

Peter then turns back to Tony and he says, "I'm sure you'll find someone else to fill my space, after all, I'm just the kid, Peter Parker."

Peter turns on his heel and starts walking to the elevator. He calls it up, and turns back around to look at them again.

"I hope you treat them, and all of your other workers, better than you treated me from now on," Peter says, smiling slightly.

The doors then open and Peter steps in, the doors immediately closing after him. 

Tony looks back at the ex-rogues, and he says, "Well thank you for that. You just got rid of my best worker."

Clint rolls his eyes and replies, "Whatever, Stark. You only hired him because of his connection to Spiderman, plus you'll find someone better."

"No, I wont," Tony answers, glaring at him. "He was sixteen years old, and his IQ bested mine and Bruce's, possibly even combined." This had everyone shocked, but Tony continued, "Oh, and I only found out about his connection, after I hired him. So thank you, for scaring him away. I was hoping to give the company over to him after I retired."

Tony stands up and shakes his head, walking out of the room, muttering, "I need a drink."


End file.
